The use of a turbomolecular pumping mechanism in a vacuum pump is known hereto. A turbomolecular pumping mechanism is typically used for generating high or ultra high vacuums having a pressure of between about 10−3 to 10−10 mbar. In order to generate such high vacuums, the rotor blades are rotated at high rotational speeds by a drive shaft for example between about 20,000 and 90,000 revolutions per minute. A turbomolecular pumping mechanism requires precision manufacturing techniques and close tolerances in order to achieve such high speeds and vacuums.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.